


Making a Prodigy

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fenton is the voice of reason, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Mark Beaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Mark Beaks wants to have a baby, but there is only one man he deems worthy of the task.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Making a Prodigy

“Oh great, another one of your famous break ins" Gyro said sarcastically as he irritably shut his notebook full of brainstorms.

Mark Beaks stepped out of the shadows with a smug smirk across his face “If you’re so annoyed by my unexpected visits you should invent something good enough to keep me out"

Gyro turned his computer chair around so he was facing Mark. The billionaire seemed less hostile than he typically was. And if he wanted to steal something he would have put more effort into being aloof.

“What have you come to waste my time with?” Gyro asked, looking especially annoyed

“I’ll skip right to the chase. I want to pay for some of your generic makeup to make a baby”

Gyro did something Mark had not seen in a long time.. he actually looked interested. “Go on"

Before Mark could continue Fenton burst out of his closet office and onto the scene

“Don’t worry Dr.Gearloose I’ll handle this feigned!” Fenton announced as he leapt across the room yelling “Blathering Blatherskite!” The Gizmo suit surrounded him

“Intern! Beaks and I are in the middle of a very important discussion" Gyro yelled at the duck

Gizmo duck was flabbergasted, since when did these two discuss anything that wasn’t just a dick measuring contest. In any case Fenton dropped his fighting stance, with no choice but to let Mark finish his discussion with Gyro.

Mark walked passed the super hero duck, blowing him a raspberry, since, by Gyros orders, Gizmo duck couldn’t touch him.

Mark sat up on Gyros desk, he took a pencil between his fingers, fidgeting with it as he spoke.

“I want to have a baby, I’ve looked into a number of sires but their all so.. average" Mark said in annoyance “before I make a choice I wanted to extend the offer to you”

“Dr. Gearloose would never agree to that” Fenton snickered at how ridiculous the offer was. Mark glared at him.

Gyro ignored Fenton’s addition “I’ll assume my intelligence is the motivating factor behind this offer?"

“It’s the only factor. Lets not be modest, no one is smarter than us. Imagine if our brains combined and had a baby of their own? Our offspring would be a super genius!” Mark seemed excited by the prospects.

Gyro tapped his fingers together then pressed them up to his beak “This is sudden”

“Clock is ticking, I’ve been 30 for a couple years now, I want to have a kid while I’m still in my prime.” Mark looked Gyro up than down “and you’re not getting any younger either”

Gyro still didn’t seem entirely convinced, possibly feeling insulted by the backhanded complement this offer was turning into.

Mark switched into sales mode, wanting to close the deal “I’m throwing you a life line here. Propagate with me. Your offspring will be in good hands, inherit the Beaks fortune and you don’t having to worry about your genetic lineage drying up”

Fenton rolled his eyes as he removed his suit. There was no way Gyro would agree to such a preposterous deal with his biggest enemy. How stupid did Mark think Gyro was.

Gyro finally spoke up “I want shared custody”

Fenton’s jaw dropped as Mark’s tensed, pressed his beak together in a hard line. “That’s not an option”

“that’s my only offer” Gyro didn’t waiver

“I’m prepared to pay 15 million, but only if you relinquish custody”

“No, I want to be involved. It can only be beneficial if we both raise him or her on our collective knowledge” Gyro reasoned

“You guys are talking about this like it’s some experiment” Fenton rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted by the very weird transaction taking place in front of him.

The parrot was tapping the pencil on his chin, thinking it over. He then put out his hand “agreed"

Gyro shook it, feeling confident they had come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Mark turned to leave “I’ll have my lawyers revise the paper work and send it over for you to sign”

He approached the ceiling vent that he had dropped down from “can I get a lift?” He paused “you know what I’ll just take the door this time” it was odd leaving the lab in such a casual way.

Fenton waited for the door to shut behind Mark before he burst out “Doctor Gearloose What are you thinking!?!”

“I have a duty to spread my genetics, for the future betterment of science."

“ok, yeah I get that" Fenton assured “it’s the ‘With Mark Beaks’ part I am having trouble grasping"

“Genetically speaking Mark is a good candidate" Gyro insisted, only giving Fenton minimal attention as he opened his note book again and continued to write.

“But speaking in any other sense he is the worst!” Fenton was pacing across the lab, still trying to process this.

“I will have influence on the child”

“Only half, Mark will be influencing them too” Fenton rightfully pointed out

Gyro paused long enough that Fenton didn’t think he’d respond at all. He was just about to leave when Gyro opened up

“I don’t want him procreating with someone else" Gyro admitted

Fenton sighed “I had a feeling you weren’t over him” he felt sorry for the highly esteemed inventor. “I’m worried he’s using you for his own gain"

Gyro nodded, he knew that was a correct assumption to make “I will be alright. I know how to handle Beaks"


End file.
